A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double side scanner module, especially to a double side scanner module that applies only a single image information reading device for reading both sides of an original.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional scanner or facsimile machine can only scan one side of an original. If a user wants to scan two sides of an original, he has to manually turn over the original to the other side and scan the original once again. A scanner that usually provides the function of double side scanning is a copy machine. An U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,077, xe2x80x9cMulti-Mode Scannerxe2x80x9d by James C, Stoffel disclosed a scanner which is capable of scan either one side or two sides of an original using only a single Charge Coupled Device (CCD). Stoffel""s scanner can scan one side of the original for each pass. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the original 12 is placed in a paper tray 13. When scanning, the original 12 passes an inversion section 18 to a scan station 14. A pinch roller 17 with a document sensor (not shown) can detect the original when it advances through the document sensor. When the document sensor detects a front end of the original, the CCD 11 starts to read the image of the original passes thereon. Thus, when the original 12 is completely passing the scan station 14, the CCD 11 also completes reading the first side of the original. Then, the original is progressively conveyed to another inversion section 15 to have the scanned side turned upside down. Then, the inverted original 12 is returned to the paper tray 13. Since the original 12 has been inverted, thus the other side of the original 12 can be scanned following the same procedure again. If the user only wants to scan only one side of the original, the original 12 can be placed on the sheet table 19. Then, the CCD 11 which is mounted on a pair of shafts 16 can read the image information of the original progressively while being driven along the sheet table 19.
One of the disadvantages for Stoffel""s invention is that the inversion path is too long. Consequently, it takes a long time to scan two sides of an original. Moreover, the structure taught by Stoffel is also quite complicated. It will be difficult to adopt the invention of Stoffel to a flatbed scanner or a facsimile machine, so as to automatically read the images on the two sides of an original.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scanner module which can use only a single image information reading device to read the images on the two sides of an original.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple-structured scanner module, so as to reduce the size of a scanner or a facsimile machine, and further reduce the manufacture cost.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a scanner module which is adaptable to various still image reading device using only a single image information reading device to read images on both sides of an original.
In accordance with invention, a scanner module with a single image information reading device is provided to read both sides of an original. The scanner module mainly comprises: a paper feeding device, and a paper output device for providing an I/O path for the original. Moreover, the paper output device and the paper feeding device are disposed at the same side for the convenience of operation. The paper feeding device is connected to a scan station. The scan station comprises a glass window and a pinch roller which locates against the glass window. Beneath the glass window, there is an image information reading device. Under the guidance of the pinch roller, an original will be conveyed progressively from the paper feeding device and through the glass window for the image information reading device to read the first side of the original.
The other side of the scan station is connected to an inversion device. When the original is guided through the inversion device, the two sides of the original will be switched. At the mouth of the inversion device, there is a document sensor. When the original leaves the inversion device, the sensor will generate a control signal to the pinch roller and enable the pinch roller to rotate in an opposite direction. The inverted original will be guided through the glass window with the guidance of the pinch roller. Consequently, the image information reading device can read the other side of the original. Finally, the original will be guided towards the paper output device for the user to pick up.